marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Tales to Astonish Vol 1 69
* Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Henry Pym's neighbours Andrew and Mildred Mentions: * Races and Species: * * Locations: * ** *** ****Henry Pym's Laboratory Items: * * * | Writer2_1 = Stan Lee | Penciler2_1 = Jack Kirby | Inker2_1 = Mickey Demeo | Colourist2_1 = | Letterer2_1 = Art Simek | Editor2_1 = Stan Lee | StoryTitle2 = Trapped in the Lair of the Leader! | Synopsis2 = The Leader's Humanoids have succeeded in knocking out the Hulk. The Leader himself arrives on Astra Island to collect the Hulk and the Absorbatron for more study. Before the Navy can stop the Leader, he manages to escape in his ship, transporting the Absorbatron and the Hulk along with him via a magnetic beam. The military land on the island and revive Major Talbot and the group search for Bruce Banner but find him missing. Meanwhile, at the Leader's secret base located in the southwest, the Leader attempts to examine the Hulk's body but finds that his devices cannot pierce the Hulk's dense skin and so he begins working on stronger components. While distracted he misses seeing that the gas he used to knock out the Hulk has triggered his transformation back into Bruce Banner. Banner awakens and then begins modifying one of the Leader's devices to send out Morse Code to alert someone of his location. Back at base, General Ross and Major Talbot discuss the situation, Ross explaining that when they find Banner he wants him shot on sight. Overhearing this, Rick Jones hurries to Bruce's secret lab out in the desert to figure out a way to find Bruce himself and soon notices one of the devices is picking up Bruce's Morse Code. Realizing the army will pick up the signal as well and shoot him on sight, Rick rushes to rescue Bruce by himself. Indeed the army does pick it up and soon sends an attack force to get Banner. Meanwhile, the Leader notices the Hulk is not on the table where he left him and figures that the Hulk is trying to escape and floods the room with twice the dosage of gas. This causes Banner to change into the Hulk once more who goes on a rampage in the Leader's lab and smashes his way out of the room he was captive in. The Leader tries to shoot the Hulk but his attack appears ineffectual. The Hulk then smashes the Absorbatron, causing the Leader to flee. Crashing through the base the Hulk eventually encounters the army who attack him. Rushing past the soldiers, Rick Jones finally makes it to the front line to find that the soldiers have stopped fighting because they have found Bruce Banner, and to all present he appears to be dead... | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * Antagonists: * * Other Characters: * * ** Jack * ** Races and Species: * Locations: * ** ** *** Items: * * | Notes = Continuity Notes Oh, Wasp, Where is Thy Sting? * Although Giant-Man and the Wasp try to retire here, they are pulled back into super-heroics during the events of and - . Trapped in the Lair of the Leader! * This story runs paralell to the events of . Publication Notes * This is the final issue of Tales to Astonish that features stories that feature Giant-Man and Wasp as title characters. After an absence they appear in Tales to Astonish #77 and #78 before returning to the Avengers in Avengers #26. * The Hulk continues to regularly appear in this title until the series is renamed Incredible Hulk at issue #102 * Taking the place of Giant-Man and Wasp's half of Tales to Astonish is Namor the Sub-Mariner. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}